


Smile For the Camera

by HimeBee



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photography, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Considering his recent photographs have been more of a dark color scheme, Stefano needs a model who is comfortable with darkness. You're not very photogenic, however. Fortunately for you, the artist knew just how to remedy that.





	Smile For the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Put this bs on Tumblr, written at a request. Decided to post it here too because ahkxkd why not

Out of all the times you have taken a photo of yourself, or had one taken of you, you never really liked the way they looked. Even when a professional took your picture, it just didn’t look right to you. Eventually, you decided that you weren’t photogenic enough. Not that it bothered you too much because no one ever asked to take your picture. Until today…

 

 

–

 

 

_Considering it was winter time, the sun retired much earlier in the day than usual. When you were finally finished at work, the sky was already pitch black and speckled with miniscule white dots. Walking home in the dark didn’t bother you. What did bother you was the fact that you were walking home alone in the dark in Krimson City._

_Although crime rates have been fluctuating lately, more seemed to have been committed in your area._ _Krimson City had always been recognized as the city that bred insanity, infamous for attracting psychopaths and murders as well. Even still, the possibility of something like murder happening to you was low, right? Right._

_After what seemed like a lifetime, the bright street lamp situated next to your apartment building was now within your sights, yet so far away. Your feet were beginning to get sore, but stopping now would probably be a bad idea. As you got closer to the lamp, you could see a figure standing next to it with something in their hand. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a man…_

 

_The object in his hand began to glimmer the closer you got, and you realized the glow originated from the lens of a camera. What an odd thing to have at this time of night. You would’ve preferred to avoid any conversation with the man if at all possible, but that would be impossible. He was literally standing next to the flight of stairs leading up to your apartment._

_“Beautiful night, is it not? The sky is so clear.” The man began to speak once you were within a few feet of one another, meaning you had no choice but to respond._

 

_“I agree. I don’t like how dark it is though. I can barely see anything…” Your complaint earned a light chuckle from the man that incidentally sent a violent tingle throughout your entire body._

_“Nonsense, my dear. The abyss is a great asset, I have come to find out recently.” His comment makes you narrow your eyes suspiciously, yet you decided to take the bait and ask what he meant by that._

_“Why do you say that? Wouldn’t it be fairly difficult to see anything in a pitch black photo?” The man’s lips curled up slowly._

_“I could show you, if you like.”_

 

 

–

 

 

You had a feeling your curiosity would get you into some kind of trouble eventually. Right now, you weren’t sure if you were in danger, but it sure as hell felt like it. You come to find out that the man standing next to the street lamp was a “renowned” artist and photographer known as Stefano Valentini.

Valentini offered to show you the beauty in dark photos, so you agreed. Which in hindsight may have been a very foolish idea. When he said “the abyss”, he meant that literally. You couldn’t see anything through the blindfold he so casually presented to you and tied around your eyes. Even his studio was pretty dark.

Everything about him and this situation screamed **MURDER** , yet your curiosity had been peaked. If you backed out now, you knew you wouldn’t be able to live it down after not knowing how it ended. Hell, would you even be alive once it was over?

 

“Just like that, _mia cara_ … Turn this way.” You could hear him speaking, but there was no real direction to his voice. It felt as if he was all around you.

After a few sporadic camera clicks, Stefano sighs and taps his fingers against the lens of his camera. _Something_ was missing…

“I need you to give me your best expression of fear, darling.” That was something strange to ask for, even still you tried your best to appear frightened (more so than usual).

When the sound of a camera shutter did not come, your eyebrows furrowed in immense confusion. You wanted to ask him what was taking so long, but the words died in your throat due to the sudden pressure being applied to it.

 

Behind the blindfold, your eyes widened and began to bulge slightly as you struggled to fill your lungs with air. The realization that you were being choked didn’t actually set in until you felt as if you would pass out. Then it stopped, and you heard the sounds of a camera clicking once again.

“Beautiful… Genuine _fear_. It 's always lovely, no?” You coughed and sputtered with a gentle hand pressed to your throat, that was more than likely bruised from his surprisingly tight grip.

“M-maybe… But not when y-you’re.. On the receiving end.” Stefano merely chuckled at your broken tone, obviously deriving pleasure from your inevitable submissive behavior.

“Now, let us continue. I need a genuine expression of absolute bliss. Humor me, won’t you, _cara_?” As if you even had a choice in the matter.

 

Stefano positioned your body to his liking, maneuvering your head around until it was tilted in the right direction. You, however, were still blind to whatever it was he was doing. That is until you felt something cold pressing down on your wrists. Immediately, you began tugging so you could move your hands again. Wait, handcuffs?!

“Ah ah ah, my dear. I need an expression of bliss, not one of reluctance.” Stefano cooed into your ear, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear as a form of reassurance.

What else could you do besides sit there and allow the artist to work? Stefano appeared to appreciate your lack of words, having grown accustomed to his “models” talking way too much. The lack of clicking sounds coming from a camera was disconcerting, however. Hell, you couldn’t even hear him breathing.

All your mind could focus on at the moment was the tingling sensation between your legs as his fingers began to creep up your body. He started at your thigh, warm fingers dancing along your soft flesh agonizingly slow. He wasn’t saying anything, and that bothered you more than his constant prodding at your slit. _Just get on with it_!

 

“Tell me, _cara_ , have you been with a man before?” Instead of a verbal answer, you opted on shaking your head. Stefano hummed in mute appreciation, but chose not to comment on it.

Your teeth worried your bottom lip in a show anticipation, unable to control your body from responding to the artist’s actions. Never in a million years would you have imagined a “renowned” artist and photographer would be documenting your orgasm; an orgasm he was going to give you.

You weren’t sure if you should be worried or relieved that he was still wearing gloves when two slender digits finally pushed inside, panties shoved out of the way to make room for Stefano’s hand. If your hands weren’t bound, you would’ve been reaching out to hold onto anything, literally _anything_. Why was he so skilled at this?

 

It was obvious that Stefano was knowledgeable of female anatomy, considering the way his thumb pushed and rubbed against your clit until your back was arching further into his palm. He merely watched your pretty face contorting into various expression of anxiety, lust, fear and of course bliss.

The frantic sounds of a camera began again after a few moments, very close to your face as well. It was fairly embarrassing to hear how wet you were. Against leather, it sounded horribly obscene. Stefano didn’t seem to mind it at all though, too busy photographing your expressions. Perhaps he should keep these photos for himself… In a private portfolio.

Perhaps you should ask if you could see them? Or perhaps you should wait until you were actually able to talk. Speech was fairly difficult with a hand roughly furled around your throat. Your body began to tremble uncontrollably and you were unsure if it was due to the scissoring motions of his fingers, or the hand squeezing your windpipe. It was all too much for your brain to process.

 

“An expression of fear _and_ bliss… _Bellissima_!” The hand around your neck did eventually loosen before falling away completely as you clenched around his fingers that were still inside you, incidentally.

Camera shutters sounded again in your ears, much quicker than before you noticed. Even as he took the photos, Stefano was still finger fucking you. Snapping pictures with one hand… How talented. He observed you for a few moments, finding it quite intriguing how your body was still shaking, cunt still clenching around his fingers.

“When I deem these photos to be absolutely perfect, I will mail them to you, _mia cara_. Once again, _grazie_. I look forward to working with you again, dear.” You couldn’t believe how much you were enjoying the implications of another meeting…

**Author's Note:**

> I am... Stefano trash... God.


End file.
